


For Worse

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [42]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: 29. “I’m with him/her. For better or for worse.” “It’ll probably be worse.” “I knew that the day I met him/her.”





	For Worse

“Scully.”  
“Hey Dana.”  
“Hey Bill! What’s up?”   
“Just checking in. We’re heading up there for Thanksgiving; Are we going to see you?”  
“Yeah, Mulder and I will be there.”  
audible sigh  
“Bill when can we get past this.”   
“Sorry Dana… Its just that- mom told me that you guys are having a tough time. She said that he won’t leave the house and that you’re having a rough time.”   
“Bill that’s really none of your business.”   
“I’m just worried about you Dana.”  
“I know Bill, I know. Mulder has been struggling lately but that wasn’t moms information to share.”  
“Don’t get mad at her Dane. You know how she talks.”  
Sighing “I know. But I’m with him. For better of for worse.”  
“It’ll probably be worse.”  
“I knew that the day I met him.”  
“Then why do you stay?”  
“Because I love him Bill. Mulder is so much more than you think he is. You don’t see or know the real him. Right now he is going through a tough time but we are going to work through it.”  
“I just want you to be happy.”  
“Mulder makes me happy.”  
“Not right now.”  
“Bill you’re married, you know it’s not all rainbows and sunshine.”  
“But it shouldn’t always be misery either!”  
“And it’s not Bill! The kind of things Mulder and I have seen can be difficult to deal with sometimes. Right now he just needs support and time.”  
“I don’t want to fight Dana.”  
“How are Matty and Carrie?”  
“He’s doing great. He’s a little asshole some days but overall he’s a good kid. Carrie is still a sweetheart. Having some trouble in school lately, the doc says she has ADHD. We’re gonna get her tested. They’re excited to see aunt Dana though.”  
“I’m excited to see them. It’s been too long.”  
“Yeah it has.”  
“Thanks for calling Bill. I miss you.”  
“Miss you too Dane. See you soon, okay?”  
“Sounds good. Love you Bill.”  
“Love you too.”


End file.
